Alexandria Darcy
by KennieBeGood
Summary: The daughter of our beloved characters has a mind of her own, and the money to account for it. Chapter seven now up. Language is not quite accurate however I do the best I can. Enjoy
1. The Idea

Alexandria Darcy sat staring out her window to the bustling town of London below. She longed to be in Pemberly with her mother and father and her younger brother James. She wanted to feel the sweet summer air on her skin and feel the sun on her shoulders but alas her boarding school would not set her free for another fortnight. She sighed a pained sigh and continued her work on her stitching. She had promised her brother a handkerchief for Christmas.

"Alex! You will never believe what I am about to tell you!" Miss Darcy's roommate, Maria, exclaimed.

"Well by all means, tell my quickly!"

"There is to be a ball, held on the night just before we are to depart! With St. Anthony's school and our own! There are to be hundreds of eligible bachelors for our picking! Oh Alex, why aren't you more enthused?" Maria sputtered quickly.

"My dear Maria, I haven't nearly the time to process what you had told me but now that I understand I must say I am completely against the idea! Why whoever thought of such a thing? Why must our family sell us poor females to the highest bidder. Nay I am completely repulsed.!" Alex declared.

"Oh Alex, how can you talk so? What would your dear mother say if she heard you speaking like this? And whether you are against the idea or not, it is already promised by our headmaster that _all _the ladies shall be attending so stitch up your best gown dear Alex and prepare to be repulsed."

The Ball was to be held at Gorinshire, where all the latest fashions originated. Maria, previous to the ball, had written furiously to her mother and father for some pocket money with which she could purchase something that could more honorably represent her as the daughter of Colonel Macintyre. It wasn't until the night previous that she had received a response to the negative. The Colonel had no money to spare on the frivolous wantings of a young girl.

"Alex! Please, allow me to borrow a garment for the ball. Your clothes are much finer than mine and you need not worry about appearances as your father's fortune will do you enough justice. I daresay you could arrive in rags and have half the gentleman crawling about your feet by the end of the night." Maria laughed a bit to herself but Alex remained composed as a spark of an idea arose to her mind.

"Maria, shall we give our fellow girls a hearty laugh before we go? I have an idea! What if I were to be introduced as a simpleton! What if I were outfitted in the dreariest of clothes merely to see the reaction at the end of the night when they find out that I am the daughter of Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire! Hurry at once dear friend and find me the worst outfit you own, you shall take one of mine and I one of yours! It will make for a grand laugh."

"In normal circumstance, it would be expected of me to try and persuade you to dislodge that idea but on first notice of the mischievousness in your eye, I can see that that will simply not be done. Now beside, the obvious moral conflict in the situation, there is no fault, I suppose in arranging a scheme that will be done at no one's expence in the effort of entertaining our young group of friends. As long as I may wear one of your gowns, I will help you in your joke."


	2. Chapter 2

The ball began promptly at 8:00 with dinner beginning at 7. The gentlemen were the first to arrive and although they complained somewhat in having to wait for the ladies, it was well worth it. The ladies of St. Maria's filed in, one lovely face after another. The ballroom was soon a flurry of fine silks and ribbons and the gentlemen were not too shy to ask for a dance.

When the ball was well on its way, Edward Kingsley, a top student at St. Anthony's School For Boys, tried to escape into the gardens but was captivated by a lovely woman who entered the room. She was of medium height with dark almond eyes and flowing hair that was tied neatly into a bun. She had on a fine silk dress and held herself with as much poise as any man could ask for.

"Good Evening my lady, forgive me for not waiting for an introduction but I could not let your name be from my mind for one more moment, pray what is your name?" The lady blushed but her friend stared incredibly on.

"Excuse me sir, but it is not a proper gentleman who does not wait for an introduction. My friend does not talk to ungentlemanly men." The girl pulled her friend away and Edward was left embarrassed.

"Forgive my fellow students sir, they know not what they say." A girl said. Edward turned around only to find a lowly student whose face was rather pleasing but her dress was as ratty as any he had ever seen.

"Forgive me, but you go to the ladies school?" Edward asked.

"Indeed sir, I am a student there. My name is Annabelle Denny." Now of course this was Alexandria but she and Maria agreed on this alias. The gentleman stared on and bowed his head.

"Edward Kingsley, pleased to make your acquaintance." Said the man, "Pray forgive my manners but who may be that lovely woman I had met?"

Alex was a bit put off at this statement. He showed no interest in her, but called on her to help him to persue the most arrogant lady in her acquaintance.

"I do sir, her name is Lady Gwenevere Bertrand. She is the daughter of my uncle's sister, Mrs. Caroline Bertrand, who once was Lady Caroline Bingley. Do you know of the Bingley family?" Alex asked hoping to impress the gentleman with her high connections.

"I haven't the pleasure. Pray are the Bingley's an established family?"

"Indeed, I believe that Gwenevere is to inherit twenty thousand pounds." _Nothing compared to my fifty thousand but he must not know that_ the gentleman's eyes expanded.

"Pardon my manners, Miss Denny, I have imposed on your time, in return you must grant me with a dance." Alex agreed and the two stepped out on the floor.

When the dance was over, Alex ventured out to find her friend who was, ironically looking for her.

"My dear friend who was that you were conversing with, he is rather handsome." Maria asked glancing at Mr. Kinsley.

"Rather handsome indeed, but his behavior is completely rude. He didn't even think of me as a prospective wife and acquired about Miss Bertrand. I have never been treated so in my entire life!"

Maria couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Miss Darcy I daresay you are now a simpleton with nothing to recommend you. Welcome to the world of any average woman."

Alexandria pondered this statement but determined to not give up, she had another plan.

"Maria, I must beg your assistance another time."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was tired of the ball. He neither expressed a desire to go, nor had any intention of pursuing a lady of interest however he ran into a striking young lady. Yes, Miss Gwenevere was a very beautiful, wealthy young woman; any man in his right mind would without a doubt go after her but something about the eyes of Miss Annabelle kept him from doing so.

Not many women of this day and age would approach a young man without an introduction. She obviously knew it was improper but something about the way she comforted him when he was fatally embarrassed captured his attention. Had he looked that pathetic? Was he that offended?

She was all things proper and cordial once they were acquainted. And something in her smile and her eyes and air of walking drew her to the front of his mind.

Alexandria had felt guilty for deceiving the party goers however she felt infinitely worse for deceiving Edward. She understood that he took no interest in her but she couldn't stop herself from beginning to like him. She found him polite and gentlemanly because deep down she understood that he did not mean to insult her. If she had been in the same situation, which of course she could not because she was a female, she may have done the same thing.

So in order to set things back to normal, Alexandria decided that she would put down her façade and make an appearance as Miss Alexandria Darcy of Pemberly. However, by the time her and Maria had constructed her to a presentable state, most of the boys of St. Anthony had already departed, including the elusive Mr. Edward Kinsley.

The ball drifted on however and against her better judgement, Alex stayed to entertain the half drunken gentlemen. She was introduced to many a man and had many prospects for future husbands but Alex couldn't help but let her mind wander to Mr. Kinsley. He had an awkward air about him that made him clumsy in social settings but rather cute in that aspect. He had obviously known it was improper to march up to a lady of rank but he did it anyway, that showed courage. Alex felt that he was an honest man, his word shown upon the likeness in his eyes. They were of an emerald color, Alex remembered and was in companion with his brown hair. He was of no particular height but he was taller than her and his countenance showed of genuine humility. Indeed he was an amiable man.

"Oh Lady of Pemberly, please come play us a happy tune." One of the gentleman requested.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I do not possess the talent for captivating a room in so beautiful a melody, I am not without practice but not enough to entertain your party I daresay, no indeed, let that honor go to Lady Gwenevere." Alex arose from her seat and set down her goblet of untouched wine. She decided a bit of fresh air might do her some good from the festivities.

Edward sat on a bench, a bit away from the party. The sound of the pianoforte could still be heard, as well as the exclamations of giggly silly girls. Edward walked on a bit further until he could hear nothing but the pianoforte and the lovely melody of a woman's voice.

"….All is calm, all is bright…round young virgin, mother and child, holy infant so…" Edward listened on. He couldn't help but feel that he had heard that voice before, and a strangely familiar pair of chocolate shaded eyes came into focus.

"Miss Annabelle?" Edward voiced outloud.

"Mr. Kinsley! You gave me quite a fright, pray what are you doing in the gardens? Shouldn't you be enjoying the pleasures of Miss Gwenevere's playing?"

"Indeed, I was just heading back when I had the pleasure of running into you. Well of course it wasn't a pleasure to give you a fright but it was a pleasure to see you, again. Pardon my manners." Edward said rather bashfully.

"I understand completely Mr. Kinsley, but I feel I must set you straight on a very important manner. I'm not actually Miss Denny, my name is…"

"Edward! Edward come in and play with us."

"Oh yes, do." Called two of the silliest girls in Alex's acquaintance; both of great fortune and no sense, Miss Harriet and Miss Catherine Gotombok.

"I will be right there! Do not forget to save a dance for me before you both leave." Mr. Kinsley shouted back, "I'm sorry Miss Denny you were saying?"

"Nothing sir, it's of no consequence. Please enjoy the party, it was a pleasure to meet you." Alexandria stated.

"And to you too miss." Edward responded suspiciously.

_It doesn't matter if I tell him who I am, it's not as if I will ever see him again._ Alex thought, and with that, she left the ball at Gorinshire, fully intending to never see Mr. Kinsley again, or his emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Pemberley was exactly as Alex remembered it. The sun shone on every side of the manor and painted the wide open field in a veil of bright light. The summer air bathed ones skin in warmth and being in such an open area after months of being cooped up in the city was a welcome relief to Alex.

"Mama!" Alex called the moment the carriage stopped, "Papa! James!" she briskly walked toward them as it wasn't lady like to sprint.

"My darling Lexi! How long it's been since Christmas. Tell me dear, how have you been?" Lizzy spoke endearingly to her daughter.

"I assure you I have been very well, did you get my letters?"

"I did indeed, but it hardly makes up for your absence. Oh how I've missed you. Come in! Come in! Your brother has not had a moments peace all morning. Oh its such a pleasure to have you home again."

Alex loved when she came home after a term at her finishing school. The more her mother missed her, the more loved she felt when she came home.

"Where is papa?" Alex asked as they walked into the sitting room.

"You know your father, he's away on business. I believe it's to Brighton this time." Her mother said rather bitterly, she hated Brighton.

"Lexi!" James called from behind the couch.

"James! How have you been? I have missed you so much. I have a present for you." Alex pulled out the handkerchief. James face lit up with gratitude and excitement.

"Thanks!"

After a while of playing chess with his big sister, James ran over to his next door neighbor to fish until diner.

"Mama, tell me everything that's been going on since I've been gone. I feel as if I am a guest in my own home."

"Oh honey, as long and your father or I are still alive, you will never be a guest in your own home. But since you insist, your grandmother and grandfather came for a visit just over a month ago. Your grandmother claimed your father stole me from my family," Lizzy said while rolling her eyes, "James met a young boy across the park, his name is Lucas. The Collin's family is planning a visit in October. Oh, and a new family is moving into Hertfordshire. Their name is Kinsley I believe. They have two daughters, one about your age, and a son I believe but I can't be sure. They are to move in, in a fortnight."

Alex thought for a moment about her facial features and was determined to not give anything away. So, maybe she would be seeing him again, maybe he would find out about how cowardly and childish she had been. So what. She was Alexandria Darcy. If one measly meaningless, green-eyed gentleman thinks poorly of her does that matter? She is set in life. She doesn't need a man to make her happy and if her mother taught her anything it was that.

"Lexi, is something wrong?" her mother asked.

"No mother nothing, just fatigued from the journey. I think I will ask cook to make me something to eat." She said as she left the room.

Something had to be done. That was for sure.

Alex wrote furiously the next day to her school companions hoping to receive an invitation in return. However, as a response was not due for another few weeks, Alex had nothing to do but dread their arrival.

_Well, it doesn't necessarily have to be him. It is possible that it could be a relation of whom he never spends any time with. Yes it could be entirely possible that I won't be seeing anything of him._

Edward didn't want to go home. He knew the only thing waiting for him would be his mothers judgments and his father's urgings for him to take the company. Edward had no desire to go to into the trading business, in fact, his true joy was to be a lawyer. Something about standing up for those in need of defense thrilled him. And yes, of course he wanted to get married some day. Some day when everything fit, when the girl was worth pausing his ambitions but as of late, there hasn't been anything worth fighting for.

"Hello mother, father." Edward greeted his parents. They were always rather cold to each other.

"Edward dear, don't bother unpacking, we've bought a new house and you and your sisters will be coming with us to Derbyshire. I'm happy your home." Mrs. Kinsley said before she turned to chat up some servents who never did their job correctly.

"Again?" Edward asked his sister, Louisa.

"Mother says she does not feel comfortable in this home. But we all know its because she doesn't find the grounds to her liking. So we all start afresh. Not to worry brother, Pemberley is rumored to have the most beautiful grounds this side of the country." Louisa tapped her brother's shoulder affectionately and turned to help her mother.

It would be a long summer.


	5. Chapter 5

The days were becoming longer and Alex had fewer things to fill her time with. There was always extra sewing, and the pianoforte could always use some practice but Alex didn't feel that that could entertain her fully.

"I'm going to walk the grounds mother!" Alex called from the library.

"Honey, I don't feel that you should go alone at this time of night. It's not safe. I'll go with you." Elizabeth insisted.

"I assure you mother, there is no need. I won't go far and I'll be back before dark." After a few more minutes of persuading, Elizabeth finally agreed.

Alex was glad to at least be alone. It had been some time since she was alone with her thoughts with her brother begging to entertain, and her mother and father's constant questions about London. But she was home now and nothing was going to stop her from enjoying the beautiful evening summer sun. That was until a pair of wonderfully warm green eyes appeared in her imagination.

_I doubt he'll even remember me. Nothing to worry about._

Alex hoped that that was the case, otherwise she could see no other solution.

Edward hated the countryside. Plain and simple. He found no real civilty in the society and no real emotions beyond the determination a woman could have in finding herself a suitable spouse. And in his opinion, no woman worth marrying, would take pleasure in the simple life of farming and manure scented air. His ideal woman would be one of great standing and virtue and always elegant and formal. She would speak only when spoken to and would keep up his mending and caring of the house. She would birth many children and raise them just as well as he had no time due to his busy political schedule

Edward sighed. This is what his mother and father had told him he should expect in a wife. He hadn't given it much thought but as he was getting older, it was expected of him to choose a wife. He had leisurely began searching for such a girl that could uphold the Kinsley name, but alas, he instead found himself losing more and more hope that such a girl existed, and that she would be interested in him. This was not to say he doubted himself, oh no, it's just that he assumed a girl like that would already be taken by some prince in a faraway land, not a prospective lawyer.

The carriage carried them straight to their new home in Wentworth Park, where they were provided with as much as his parents could afford, which was a substantial amount. When Edward stepped out of the carriage, he was greeted by lungfulls of fresh country air. There was no hint of manure, no farm scents to drive him away, there was only the scent of fresh flowers and the warm breeze to fill his thoughts. How wrong he had been about this place, how little he understood. The grounds of Wentworth park were beautiful and full of much to look at, much to keep a mind preoccupied. He decided he would take a stroll toward Pemberley to get a feel for the place and to see if it's reputation held true.

He strolled for about a mile or two when he came across a very familiar voice. It floated in and out of his ears like a magical string pulling straight through his brain.

"Miss Denny?" he asked, although he could not see her. The music stopped abruptly and a woman stepped out from behind a large oak tree.

"Mr. Kinsley?" she said almost expectantly, almost dreadfully.

"What brings you to this wonderful place? Are you a resident here? Are you visiting?" He asked, finding himself relieved to look into those dark green eyes once more. He passed this off as finding a friend admits all of the traveling.

"Mr. Kinsley, there is something that I must tell you. Please forgive my childish behavior when you hear this but it was mearly a social experiment. My name is not Annabelle Denny, my name is in fact Alexandria Darcy, of the Darcy's of Pemberly. This is my home." A sudden weight had been lifted off of her heart and relief immediately flooded her senses.

There was a long moment of silence as Edward processed those words, a social experiment? She was testing him? He did not like that very much.

"And what have you to say for yourself Miss Den- Darcy? An experiment? On what may I ask did you experiment on?" He said in a tone dangerously close to enraged.

"I am sorry sir, I did not mean to offend you, you see, I wanted to know what it would be like to have nothing to recommend me to the opposite gender, and see if my natural charm and beauty could persuade a man to take a second look at me. Unfortunately no such thing occurred. I now know that men want money, the same as the women they ridicule." Alex said in one angry huff.

"And this madam, is the reason women will never become scientists. For an accurate account on the nature of men, one must perform multiple experiments. Have you even considered the possibility that you may not posses any natural charm or beauty?" Alex was stunned at this statement. Never in her life had she encountered a more ungentlemanly being. She promptly closed the short distance between them and brought her fist straight to his jaw in a beautifully executed right hook.

"And to think I looked upon your face favorably. I believe you can escort yourself off my property, thank you very much. My regards to your family."


	6. Chapter 6

Although Edward didn't know exactly what he did that was wrong, he couldn't help but feel a bit a shame as well as swelling in his left eye. He knew he had offended the lady, clearly, however he had no reason to suspect his words were not truthful. He was merely trying to help the young woman who obviously didn't know how to accurately perform an experiment. Not that he expected much less. He was always taught from a young age that women were not allowed to educate themselves beyond men, and he never encountered such a woman in all his life, so therefore it had to be true.

He marched into his estate, with a flurry of servants still trying to get the family unpacked. He was deep into his thoughts when his sister interrupted him.

"My God Edward, what has become of your face?" Charlotte Kinsley asked him.

"Nothing a man can't handle Charlotte. It is of no consequence, but I can see you will not have peace until I explain. I have offended Miss Darcy, Charlotte. She took proper action and left me with this display of color upon my face."

Charlotte looked stunned, "She doesn't seem like much of a lady." Edward could do nothing but laugh. It was true, she didn't appear to be much of a lady, but then again he didn't appear to be much of a gentleman.

"Well you can make your mind up yourself when we go to call upon the Darcy's this evening. Mr. Darcy had called upon us and now we must go to meet the family." Their father interrupted, "and for God sakes, Edward, ice that bruise, we mustn't meet the Darcy's looking like savages."

Edward went to the pond outside to pool some cool water onto his slowly healing eye. He had not blamed Miss Darcy for hitting him, even though he hadn't quite understood what possessed her to do so. He also couldn't understand how she could have much muscle. From what he saw, she was a relatively thin girl, with very thick dark hair. She was very pretty, there was no doubt in that, and she was very wealthy but there was also a small spark in her, one that kept curiosity in her eye, and bravery in her heart. Once again, she took him by surprise, but he would not be so unprepared this time.

Alex had never acted so rashly in her entire life. The level of shame and embarrassment was quite acute. She had hit a gentleman! This realization kept her thoughts in a wild goose chase of right or wrong. Clearly he was in the wrong, clearly he had offended her, but it wasn't acceptable for her to hit him. She was disappointed in herself but she could never let Mr. Kinsley see that. The pain in her fist would be sufficient punishment.

"Miss Alexandria, Mistress told me to inform you that there will be guests arriving tonight for dinner, the Kinsley's from the north." Alex thanked the servant and began to dread the evening. She would act like a perfect lady, she would have to if she didn't want to be disowned by her father. She stuck her chest out and put on a perfect smile. She marched into the house to get ready.

Alex was just finishing the trim on one of her bonnets when the Kinsley's arrived.

"Mr. Robert Kinsley, Mrs. Jasmine Kinsley, Mr. Edward Kinsley, and Miss Charlotte Kinsley for you ma'am." Mrs. Landle introduced.

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth, "Welcome to our home, please take a seat, Mrs. Landle will be in any moment to serve tea."

"Thank you Mrs. Darcy."

"Forgive me, these are my children Miss Alexandria and Mr. James. Their father should be in, in a moment, he has seemed to preoccupy himself in the library where there is always so much to be done." Elizabeth made short talk while Alex admired her handiwork on the gentleman's face.

"My goodness sir, what happened to your face?" Alexandria asked quite stonefaced.

"Alex dear, its rude to ask company that. You know that." Alex looked down at her lap.

"No ma'am its quite alright, to answer the ladies question, I had a run in with a particularly vexed acquaintance of mine and well, I was shown my place." Edward smiled quite righteously and Alex attempted to hide a smirk.

"Miss Alexandria, will you accompany me to the garden, I have heard it declared the most beautiful piece of land in all the county, I would very much like to see it." Charlotte asked graciously.

"Of course, please excuse us."

The ladies walked to the back patio with the setting sun basking the lovely scene in a pinkish glow.

"My lady, surly you have to know that my brother is looking for a wife. He is of age and my family is persuing the matter quite aggressively." Charlotte began, "You must also know, that you are the best prospect for Edward. My father and mother are quite fond of your family and all it can provide. I don't mean to imprudenent but after the display on my brother's face, I must say I haven't met anyone quite like you before ma'am."

"Miss Charlotte, please forgive me for my actions this afternoon, to your brother I am deeply shamed and deeply apologetic. It was very unladylike for me to do such a rash thing and I apologize. I hope this does not render us in becoming friends."

"Of course not ma'am, in fact I find your demeanor rather refreshing. I feel you could be good for my brother." To that, Alex had nothing left to say.


	7. Chapter 7

The night went on as planned. The guests and their hosts sat down to a delicious pot roasted meal that was accompanied by great wine and plenty of conversation. The families were quite fond of each other and wasted the night playing cards and drinking wine.

Alex, who had been quite stunned by Charlotte Kinsley's statement had been trying her best to avoid Edwards prying eyes all night. The one time she did sneak a peek at the gentleman, he had been in the middle of an intense gaze at the bookshelf just to the left of her ear. Alex quickly turned her attention to the card table and the conversation.

"Now I am biased toward Derbyshire but if I am not mistaken, the only grounds to compete against such beauty are the fields of Waverly toward the north." Mrs. Kinsley had observed.

"Oh yes, I have been told that as well. I haven't had the fortune to see the grounds myself but I am sure they are quite ravishing. Derbyshire is my home and therefore nothing could compete with its comfort but I'm sure in beauty it is quite profound. Have you ever been?" Lizzy asked graciously.

"No I haven't. I was planning on taking a journey that way sometime this summer and I would be pleasured to take Miss Alexandria with me. I can see that her and my Charlotte are getting along." Alex smiled in response.

"I can assure you Mrs. Kinsley, the pleasure would be all mine." Alex accepted the invitation at her mother's urging eyes.

The night ended closer to dawn than dusk and the hosts walked their guests to the door.

"Miss Alexandria, if I could have a word?" Edward implored hopefully.

Alex, not wanting to seem unladylike, followed him to the front stoop.

"Please allow me to apologize for my behavior earlier this afternoon. It was ungentlemanly for me to even suggest that your beauty is lacking, which, I can assure you, it is not."

"Sir, I can accept no apology unless I offer one in return. My behavior was anything but ladylike this afternoon and I am sincerely shamed. I hope I have not scared you away from living in this beautiful place. May we be acquaintances from this day on." Edward nodded and bowed to leave her. Acquaintances? That was not something he was used to with young ladies of her stature, but apparently, it would have to suffice.

The next few weeks passed rather quickly, with Alex sneaking away to practice archery or boxing with her brother. If her father had caught her exercising so, she would have been in copious amounts of trouble. It wasn't until the second fortnight that she had been home that she had recieved a letter back from her numerous comrades from school.

One letter, the one that Alex was most looking forward to, was the one from Maria, in which she had informed Alex that she would be spending the summer in New Delhi with her father's sister who was apparently well off and connected. She said that her brother, who had been recently married, requested her mother's aide in delivering his wife's baby. Overall her summer was off to a great start but she missed Alex and had told her that no matter what happens with the Kinsley fellow, that she was to be updated immediately.

Alex chuckled in regards to Maria's countenance, and immediately began a letter back:

Maria,

It is so good to hear from you. I sincerely miss our conversations and while I am entertained by the fact that you are in New Delhi, it makes the summer days go by much slower knowing I won't have the pleasure of your company this season. I wish that I could speak to you personally about Mr. Kinsley because I always feel as if someone is looking over my shoulder when I write to you here. I have nothing more to report to you on the matter except for an insistent suspicion. Mr. Kinsley hadn't thought anything of me when he thought me in poverty, however, now that he knows my value, he was not shy about calling me a great beauty. I can't help but think that he does not like anything about me except for my father's money. I have decided that I shall not allow him to become anything closer to me than a friend. I understand that, that may sound ludicrous because we are both of marrying age, but I feel that I can never know for sure.

My Regards to Your Family,

Alexandria Darcy of Pemberly


	8. Chapter 8

` With no hope of escape, Alex knew that she couldn't avoid Edward for long. She'd see him in town and at various balls, including the annual Darcy family ball that is held at the end of every summer, which is usually something to look forward to. Various Bennet relatives are running around, making a mess and causing chaos, and until this year Alex and Maria would take pleasure in making fun of Lizzy who would attempt to keep the whole ordeal with some inkling of decorum. But there was nothing to look forward to this year. Maria was gone with no hope to visit and she was getting too old for childish games, at least that's what her mother kept telling her. It was going to be a long, hot summer.

Alex filled her days, beginning with her chores. Her mother always said that money isn't always reliable and told her that if she ever had to, she would know how to run her own household by hand. She would gather eggs and help cook prepare breakfast, then she would eat and hurry outside to read her novel. She would fill the rest of the day with horseback riding and stitch work, and end the evening with a piano lesson and drawing.

To most people, she would seem accomplished. She would have that air about her, the one that her aunt mocks condescendingly, but she never felt like she was fulfilled. She was educated and graceful and all things poise, but she had a heart for adventure. She had just been daydreaming about Maria and her trip to New Dehli when she was interrupted by Ms Landle.

"A Miss Charlotte Kinsley to see you Miss."

Alex sat straighter and put down her novel.

"Ms Landle, we will be taking our tea outside today." Charlotte came walking through the grass, with a smooth, elegant strut and was soon beside Alex near the fountain.

"Miss Charlotte, what a lovely surprise!" Alex was half surprised herself at how genuine that phrase was.

"Miss Alexandria, please forgive me for intruding upon your home. It seems that my days are not as appealing as yours."

"Oh not at all Charlotte, please call me Alex. I was just thinking that I could do with some company when you happened to stop by. Indeed, it was a great fortune that you came and rescued me from another afternoon of stitch work." Both of the girls laughed and walked to the canopy erected in the south grounds.

"Alex, I hope you have thought over what I had said to you the other night. My family, my mother especially is keen on this working out. She believes it would be in the best interest of both of our families."

Alex's happy mood slowly disintegrated.

"Miss Charlotte, I have thought about what you have said and I am afraid I cannot oblige. I am aware that it is the proper thing to make a suitable marriage based on relative income, but I assure you that I cannot betray my heart and marry any man, for anything less than love. It may sound foolish in the eyes of someone who knows better than I, but that is one sacrifice that I am unwilling to part with."

Alex stood her ground and although she was shorter than Charlotte, she looked her straight in the eye.

"I can see that you will not be persuaded. My brother has his work cut out for him." Charlotte just chuckled and Alex relaxed a bit.

"Shall I call for some tea?" Alex smiled graciously.

Edward had never had a female acquaintance before. He had no idea how he should behave. Should he call on her? Should he only acknowledge her at social gatherings? Should he compliment her? The whole thing baffled him. He spent a solid week, walking the grounds of Derbyshire, encountering her while she was reading, and ran, either hiding or turning back. Each day he would say to himself, _today is the day!_ after all, he was man of somewhat high social standing. He was not a coward.

He marched to the door and picked up his hat and walking cane. He left and charged toward the Darcy residence. The walk seemed shorter than he remembered. He came up on a stretch of trees that seemed to hide a trail, that is where he would see Alex reading. She always looked quite peaceful. Staring intently at the pages of her book, not minding her posture. Her delicate lips mouthing the words to the book ever so subtly, making him smile.

He reached the bench where she usually sat, but she was absent. At first he was disappointed but then he decided that it was better this way, now he had time to prepare.

"Miss Darcy! Fancy meeting you here, I was just walking and I saw..."

"Alex? I didn't know this was here, I thought I was alone..."

"My face is healing splendidly, if you cared to know. Not that I didn't deserve it..."

Edward practiced behind a nearby tree.

"Miss Alex, how lovely to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kinsley." Alex had come up behind him and was enjoying the entertainment.

Edward turned around so quickly that he lost his footing and stumbled. Alex just giggled.

"Right, well, I was just taking a walk." Edward said lamely.

"I can see that. Tell me Mr. Kinsley, do you often take walks down this stretch?"

"Well, I'm not sure you can call it often. I was just trying to get to know my new surroundings. Would it be a terrible inconvenience if I could ask for a tour?"

Alex eyed him suspiciously, "I suppose it would be the duty of any acquaintance."

Edward smiled a half smile and followed Alex. They remained silent for the first while but it soon became unbearable for Edward.

"So you go to St Maria's?"

"Yes."

"My eldest sister Charlotte went to St. Maria's, she just recently graduated."

"Oh?"

Edward nodded and walked on in silence.

"I was riding past your house the other day and saw that your mother made many great improvements to the garden."

"Hm? Oh yes, I suppose she did."

The whole situation was quite awkward for the both of them.

"So, you are in acquaintance with that young women I met in London, Gwenevere Bertrand?"

"I am, she is my cousin. Well, a cousin of a cousin. I see her quite often. I could introduce her if you'd like." Alex forced herself to look sincere.

"Well, I don't think she'd want to see me again. I made quite a fool of myself last time I was in her acquaintance."

"It wasn't that bad. I've seen worse, unfortunately." Edward stopped walking and smiled at Alex. She was always so kind, even when she wasn't.

"May I walk you home Miss Alex? It's getting dark."

Alex noticed the sky for the first time in a while and nodded.

"If you would like, Mr. Kinsley, we could meet tomorrow at that bench. I can tell you all about the families in Derbyshire."

"I'd like that very much Miss Alex. Good night." He bowed and left her standing at her back door.

_Well, it could have gone worse._ She thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex was just getting into her night gown, thinking about her run in with Edward Kinsley. _It seemed strange to see him there, talking to himself. Perhaps Charlotte put him up to it? And why did I invite him to come and call on me tomorrow?_

Her mind was all a flutter and she could hardly sleep. _He did seem to possess good manners, and he was a charming young man. He was close to his family and he seemed to be well off, not that that matters much._ On and on thoughts ran through her head and she could barely get a moment of silence. Eventually she dozed into a thick slumber only to be awakened hours later to prepare for her morning chores. It seemed the beginnings of a very long day.

When Alex finished all that was expected of her, she ran away to her little nook in the woods. She seemed to be the first there. Her heart was beating and her cheeks were flushed, from the exercise to be sure. She sat on the bench, in a very lady like manner and opened her book. If anyone were to walk by, they would have mistaken her for a statue. The young lady sat straight with her arms rested in her lap and her legs crossed at the ankles.

Edward saw her from a far and chuckled It seemed to him that she was forcing the illusion of grace when every fiber of her core protested. To any outsider, she looked accomplished and lady-like. To him, she looked uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon Miss Darcy. Fancy meeting you here." he jested.

"And to you Mr. Kinsley. It is fortunate that the weather permitted our meeting."

Edward looked to the sky and saw not a cloud there, "Yes well, rain can sneak up on you can it not?"

Alex's cheeks turned a pinkish hue and she remained silent.

"What book are you reading?" Edward gestured to the abandoned book.

"Oh, I am just brushing up on my..." She looked to the cover, "Cooking, apparently."

"Cooking?"

"Yes, I seemed to have grabbed Louisa's book instead of my own. Let's hope she doesn't try to make braised beef with my Wordsworth." Alex chuckled nervously.

"Is something ailing you Miss Alex? You seem, different today." Edward took a few steps closer and she couldn't return his gaze. _This is rediculous!_ She thought to herself. _I am a woman of good standing, I don't __**need**__ to marry. I __**will**__ pull myself together._

Her head shot up and he met his gaze full on. It seemed to startle him a little because he moved back half a pace.

"Not at all sir, I am doing very well. Thank you for asking. Would you like to take a turn about the garden?"

"It would be my pleasure." He said.

The two walked comfortably for a minute or two in silence, then Alex spoke up.

"Have you found yourself comfortable here Mr. Kinsley?"

"I have, thank you. I find that it is an easy place to call home."

"I am glad to hear of it. And your sister? She called on me a day or two ago. She seems very agreeable."

"Indeed, she had a very particular personality. But even she, who makes strong opinions quickly, can find no fault in this place. I am sure it will suit us well."

"I do adore this place. It is my home. Whenever I am away in London, I dream about this garden, and that pond. I doubt I will find any other place to compare."

"Indeed, it seems to have a certain beauty about it." Edward spared a glance at Alex.

"Speaking of beauty, my cousin, Miss Bertrand, has been invited to attend the ball in a fortnights time. She will be staying with us for a month or so. You will have a chance to mend the relationship you so eloquently began."

"Yes, well that should provide you with some entertainment I suppose." Alex smiled and something deep in pit of Edwards stomach stirred.

The night seemed to encroach upon them quickly and Edward knew he would have to get her home soon.

"May I take you home Miss Darcy?"

"You may. I find Mr. Kinsley, that an evening spent in your company goes by much faster than that in the company of any other. Is it a trick you play on me? Are you somehow responsible for the early setting of the sun?

"Indeed Miss. I am responsible for it. You have found me out."She smiled as he helped her up the marble stairs of her back patio and held on to her hand for a fraction of a second too long, "Perhaps we will see each other again tomorrow."

"Perhaps we shall. Have a good evening Mr. Kinsley."


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed quickly and slowly all at the same time. Alex and Edward had been meeting in the garden path along the edge of the Pemberly property in secret for many days now. They would meet in mid afternoon, and spend until dark talking and laughing. Then Edward would walk her back to her home, always holding her hand a second too long before she said her goodbye.

"Mr. Kinsley, it is always a pleasure." Alex smiled as he walked up to her.

"I ensure you, Miss Darcy, it is never a chore to sit in your company." They both chuckled at the formality.

"Have you gotten word about the ball that my mother is hosting?" Alex glanced toward him out of the corner of her eye.

"Indeed I have."

"My cousin Gwenivere is due to arrive the evening before."

"I heard." Silence befell the two. Alex could feel a twinge of awkwardness bubbling up from just beneath her skin.

"That's good news, no doubt. You will have another chance at wooing the poor girl." Alex couldn't meet his eyes.

"I suppose I will." She looked at him, "She is very beautiful, and educated, and she is everything that my father wants for me."

Alex remained silent.

"She has poise, and culture, and etiquette. I suppose I must woo her." He drifted off toward the end a little, and they both remained silent.

"Then I suppose, as your friend, I must help you, marry, my cousin." Alex said slowly.

"My friend." Edward tasted the words in his mouth, barely audible, "I suppose I shall be going now Miss Darcy."

Alex watched him go, with more fervor than he has ever shown. He almost sprinted across the lawn. Watching him go, made her heart hurt.

"Alex! The Kinsley's are coming for dinner. Be sure to wear a nice dress!" Elizabeth Darcy called up the stairs.

"Why are they calling mother?" James whined from the yard.

"James, do not whine! It is not becoming of a young gentleman. The Kinsley's are coming for dinner because I asked them to. You will mind your manners and you will be a gentleman. Do I make myself clear?" Lizzy spoke with assertion.

James nodded and ran off to play in the yard.

"Mama, might I ask, why did you invite the Kinsley's to dine?" Alex asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Alexa, I expected this from your brother, but I don't think I need to explain myself to you. They are relatively new in the neighborhood and it is our duty to make sure they are settling well." Lizzy couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"What have you planned mama?" Alex crept closer.

"What is your thoughts on the young Mr. Kinsley?"

"Mother! Are you trying to marry me off?"

"I understand how you feel Alexa, but you are almost finished with school, you've only one semester. You are of age. Your coming out ball is in a fortnight. It is nearing the time that you should start thinking about marriage." Lizzy spoke bashfully.

"Mother! You of all people know that I cannot be forced into a marriage that harbors no love. I will not. How many times have you spoken of your mother, and how she would force the idea upon you. You never gave in and you married well." Alex was getting angry.

"My dear, I mean you no distress," She paused to collect her thoughts, "I worry about you Alexa. Your father and I will not always be there for you as we promised when you were a child. There will come a time when you will be on your own, and I don't wish that for you. I want you to be happy, and I see the way that boy looks at you."

"He does not love me. He loves Gwenivere."

"Then we'll just enjoy a dinner with our new friends."

The evening came upon Edward quickly. He had gotten dressed in his finest coat and was about to accompany his mother and sister to the Darcy's.

"Edward, may I speak with you?" His father asked from the doorway to the library.

"Yes, of course father."

"Why don't you ladies wait in the carriage a moment. The air is warm tonight and will you do you well." Mr. Kinsley told his wife and daughter.

"Is something wrong father?" Edward asked.

"You have finished with your education Edward, you've scoffed at my attempts to get you into trade as I have done. What profession is it that you will choose?"

"Father, we should discuss this at a later date, we will be late."

"Let them wait." Mr. Kinsley said with an odd sort of calm.

"Sir, I can give you no other answer than law. I know it is not what you wish to hear."

"It is time for you to grow up Edward. You are no longer a child. You know well enough that your mother wishes for you to marry soon, but you have nothing to offer a prospective wife. I will give you until the end of the season, and you will have at least begun your law training, or you will not have a family to come home to." Mr. Kinsley coughed.

"That seems very fair father." Edward's heart grew heavy.

"Good, shall we be on our way?" He nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex sat across the table listening to the idle conversation of her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Kinsley. She glanced at Edward, who seemed extremely intent on staring at his peas. The evening continued in an awkward silence, even after dinner when the party had retired into the drawing room.

"I am thankful that the weather seems to be fine for your party Miss Alex." Charlotte began.

"Indeed it seems the rain will hold off for a day or two longer." Alex smiled but glanced again at Edward, who did not look up at her at any point in the evening.

"Is there some gentleman of whom you wish would be in attendance?" Charlotte spoke an octave too loud.

Edward did not look up but was now listening intently.

"Actually, Miss Charlotte, I was quite hoping the rain would cancel the whole endeavor. I do not very much like being the center of my fellows idle gossip."

"You do not like the attention Miss Alex?"

"In fact, I quite dread it. I feel a good book and one or two of the finest company is enough to entertain. If you'll excuse me, I am going to the garden to get some air." Alex left briskly.

"My dear brother, what do you think you're doing?" Charlotte sat down next to Edward.

"What are you speaking of now Charlie?" Edward seemed engrossed in his book.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen how you effect the young Miss Alex. She seems quite fond of you."

"Does she? I haven't noticed."

"Don't be stupid. You are quite fond of her. It was written all over your face. Until father had a talk with you. What did he say?"

"Can you not go away? It's none of your business." Edward grumbled.

"Business? Is father on your back again about finding your own path? What has that got to do with Alex?"

"Charlotte! Stop it right now. It's men's business." Edward stood and left abruptly.

"Men's business. Ha!" Charlotte picked up the book her brother threw down.

* * *

Edward marched outside only to find Alex sitting on the stone steps leading out into the yard.

"Oh, forgive Miss Alex, I didn't realize you were out here." Edward turned to go but Alex called after him.

"Mr. Kinsley! There is no need for you to go, there is plenty of fresh air here for the both of us." Edward sighed and paused. It took him a moment to decide if he was going to stay or leave. And then he sat down next to Alex.

"Have I angered you?" Alex asked, looking out onto the reflection of the moon on the pond.

"You have not."

"Something weighs on your mind. I do not expect you to share it with me, I know we have not known each other long, but I consider you a friend. As such, I offer my help, if there is help to give. Even if it is only to listen." Alex never faced him and he never faced her. They sat apart and both faced forward.

"Miss Alex, I am not in the habit of conversing easily with those of whom I have known, even my whole life. I wish to tell you that my father is pressuring me into becoming a tradesman like he is, even though he knows it is my dream to be in law. I wish to tell you that he offers no connections to recommend me to the field of law and has repeatedly told me that if I wish to become a lawyer than I must make the connections on my own. I must begin my training by the end of the summer or I will become a tradesman like my father. I must become a lawyer before I can marry, because I must be able to provide my future wife with a steady life. I wish to tell you that I've barely made any connections with prospective employers and I haven't much time or opportunity in the remaining months here Derbyshire."

"You're leaving then?" Alex turned to look at him, "When?"

"I haven't made my mind up. I could go into London, try and make a name for myself there, and circulate my credentials. Or I could stay here, and try to charm some our parents friends, make connections here." Edward looked at Alex.

"You must go. Chances are better for you to become a lawyer in London. I can write to you, tell you when some of my father's friends come to town. Maybe you can come back?"

"Maybe."

"And what of Lady Guinevere? Are you postponing your pursuits?"

"I have not thought of her, I have not for many weeks now. I will be leaving soon, within the next day or two. I will be gone for the rest of the summer. I may not see my friend again. For that I am sorry." Edward picked up her hand.

"It has certainly been a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you." He kissed her hand, and slightly caressed it with his thumb.


End file.
